Think of me
by KawaiiSweetie
Summary: on hold! plz b paitent Sakura is on vacation in the small beach town of Tomeada. There, she meets Syaoran and possibly falls for him. But, every summer comes to an end but, will love prevail?loosley based on Gwen Stefani's video cool and The Notebook
1. Tiny beach town

Think of me 

Chapter one: Tiny beach town

Hi ya'll I'm back! I'm really sorry about not updating my stories. I've been really busy, and all this crap happened so… yeah sorry. Yes, my other stories have been deleted. Forgive me.

**Important people's Profiles:**

Sakura: A rich girl who lives with her father and brother in Tokyo, but is still a very nice girl. Has a talent for singing, and goes to a very private finishing school.

Syaoran: a hard working kid who lives in Tomeada with his mom and 4 sisters.. Well built body and smart.

Eriol: A very kind guy who lives in Tomeada with his Aunt. Works as a life guard at the beach.

Tomoyo: Live in Tokyo with her mother. Is very kindhearted and thoughtful. Loves creating clothes.

Miyuki: PLEASE ENJOY!

"…" Talking

'…' thinking

(…) my addins

-…- location

- Limo-

"Papa, I don't understand why we're going to this nowhere town." Sakura whined wearing a pink sundress with white lace that outlined the bottom and the top. Her arms crossed over her chest and her shoulder length auburn hair in a messy bun.

"Sakura, I told you! This will be very relaxing! Plus I even let Tomoyo come for you!" Fujitaka replied slightly annoyed, wearing a white button down shirt with kackis and brown sandals.

"Sakura you're such a baby." Touya commented wearing a red T-shirt with no sleeves and dark brown shorts and black flip-flops, "Stupid Kaijou."

"Sakura no Kaijou!" Sakura exclaimed slapped Touya's arm.

"Why don't you want to come here, Sakura?" Fujitaka asked

"It's just, there are much better beach towns. Like in California! Or Florida! We could have gone to more exotic places. Why do we have to stay in Japan!" Sakura answered.

"Sakura, I've checked out this place and it seems so humble and peaceful. Your mother would love it. So stop your pouting and give it a try, we're almost there." Fujitaka stated as he picked up a drink from the cooler in the limo.

"Sakura, I think this place will prove to be very promising. I heard there will be a adorable carnival. You've never been to one and I think you'd enjoy it so much!" Tomoyo spoke up wearing a light purple tank top with a kacki skirt.

"Well…that does sound fun" Sakura gave in, " But how many times can we go there? It'll get boring soon enough."

"There are movie theaters, cloths stores, and beach!" Tomoyo reminded, " We'll have plenty to do!"

"Whatever." Sakura huffed looking out the window

"We've arrived!" Fujitaka announced after a few minutes. He got out of the door and stood waiting for everyone else.

"This does seem awfully quaint." Tomoyo smiled as she looked around

"Come this way!" Fujitaka said as he walked to an old looking brick building with vines growing on a side. It had a very nice front yard of Cherry trees and flowers. When they entered it looked like nice and calm. It had a tile floor and wood walls.

"It's like an antique." Touya muttered

"The stairs are just there. Go ahead and pick your rooms." Fujitaka informed the kids then turned to a butler ,"I get the masters bedroom Wei"

-Upstairs-

"I want this room." Sakura yelled as she entered a cute room with pink walls with a white wood trim. It had nice light wood floor. White and pink translucent curtains over the windows and a french door that led to a balcony. A white armoire stood at the other side of the room with cherry blossoms designs painted on it and knobs in the shape of cherry blossom petals. The bed had a white backboard that kept the theme of cherry blossoms. It had a white comforter with pink sheets.

"Oh. Yours has a balcony." Tomoyo said with a bit of jealously in her voice.

"Yeah. It seems really cute." Sakura chirped

"Cute until some guy starts courting you from there." Touya interrupted

"Oh shut up Touya." Sakura exclaimed

"Come Sakura! Let's check out the beach. It should only be a few minutes walk." Tomoyo suggested

"No boys." Touya reminded as he continued walking

"A walk along the beach sounds good." Sakura replied as she picked up her tan colored flip-flops

- Later that night-

"That was fun okay!" Sakura gave in

"Thank you." Tomoyo smirked.

"I'm gunna hit the hay okay?" Sakura stated

"I didn't think you much of a farm girl." Tomoyo teased

"You know what I mean." Sakura yawned as she began to walk toward her room

"Well, I hope we see that life guard again!" Tomoyo called

"Why!" Sakura asked as she ran back into the room

"Wouldn't you like to know." Tomoyo replied as she shifted in the couch

"Just tell me!" Sakura begged as she knelt by Tomoyo

"Fine, The lifeguard. Did you see him? He had this blue hair and there handsome eyes. I like died." Tomoyo told Sakura with a dreamy look on her face, "I want to see him again"

"OH! Summer love how cute." Sakura chirped

"But, I don't even know his name so…" Tomoyo sighed

"You will." Sakura smiled

"I hope so. He seems so sweet! But, what are the chances we would have a relationship. Or one that would last past summer." Tomoyo said as her voice grew weary.

"Stop thinking so negatively. You'll fall in love and make thousands of babies." Sakura assured

"Whatever. What if-" Tomoyo began

"What if, what if, what if. STOP IT! Think more positivly." Sakura stated as she got up and left the room.

_the end_

Miyuki: The end. Sorry if you think it's short but at least it's started 'kay? I hope you liked and don't forget to review!

REVIEW!


	2. Carnival

Think of me 

Chapter two: Carnival

Yay! I remember to update! LOVE ME NOW DAMNIT! Just kidding, but if you do that is very welcome! I'm such a dork but, I thank those of you who reviewed. BTW: This story is kinda old fashioned and kinda modern. Just so you know.

"…" Talking

'…' thinking

(…) my addins

-…- location

Miyuki: I think you should review.

-The house-

"So Papa, Tomoyo and I will be back by 11. Okay?" Sakura asked wearing a white sleeveless button down shirt with a pink skirt. Her shoulder

length hair was tied into a ponytail.

"I suppose so." Fujitaka nodded as he read by a fireplace

"PAPA! How can you be okay with this! She might meet a boy!" Touya shouted

"Shut up Touya. I'm sixteen and it's perfectly normal for me to meet boys." Sakura stated

"Sakura! Let's go." Tomoyo beckoned wearing a kacki skirt and a purple peasant top and white sandals

"Maybe I should go with them…" Touya began

"Touya, give your sister a little independence. She'll be fine" Fujitaka assured Touya as he flipped a page in his book, " Bye girls. Have fun."

- Carnival-

"We'll be meeting up with this girl I met when you were in the bathroom." Tomoyo informed just outside the entrance , " Her name's Melin and she knows her way around this place."

"Okay. Be sure to introduce us." Sakura reminded as she and Tomoyo walked into the Carnival

"Oh look at all the games!" Tomoyo squealed as she saw the little teddy bears and other stuffed animals as prizes

"Look at the rides!" Sakura chirped as she pointed to the bumper cars and a number of roller coasters.

"Oi! Tomoyo is that you?" A girl with Long raven hair is two pig tails called

"Hey Melin!" Tomoyo waved as Melin ran over to her

"Oh, who's this?" Melin asked as she turned to Sakura

"Oh, that's my friend Sakura. It's her family I'm staying with." Tomoyo introduced

"Hi." Sakura greeted

"Hey!" Melin smiled, " Come I'm taking you guys on the best rides here!"

"That's perfect! Sakura loves rides!" Tomoyo exclaimed

"Let's go on the bumper cars!" Melin suggested. And with that they all ran to the line to play

"Oh! I'm so sorry." Sakura apologized as she bumped into a guy around her age

"That's alright miss." The boy apologized

"Don't call me miss! Sorry again!" Sakura yelled as Tomoyo dragged her into the ride.

"Who was that Syaoran?" A boy with blue hair and midnight blue eyes asked

"Don't know. She seems like a rich out of towner. But, she didn't want to be call miss. Weird." Syaoran answered his friend

"She seems pretty." The boy commented

"Shut up Eriol, chances are she's some snotty rich kid." Syaoran sighed

"I was talking about her friend. The one who pulled her away." Eriol explained

"Is that Melin?" Syaoran asked

"Yeah. I think she may know them girls." Eriol guessed

- On the ride-

"Sakura! Stop hitting me!" Tomoyo yelled as she swerved hitting some random person

"You're such an easy target!" Sakura giggled as she turned around to find others

"I got you Sakura!" Melin laughed as she bumped Sakura into Tomoyo

"Oh that was a good one!" Sakura admitted

"Ride's over." The announcer announced as everyone got up

"They should make that ride longer!" Sakura whined as she left

"Five minutes is pretty long for a ride." Tomoyo stated

" Hey I think that's my cousin!" Melin stated as she grabbed the girl's hands and ran toward them, "Syaoran!"

"Oh hey Melin" Syaoran answered with disinterest in his voice

"I wanna play a game!" Sakura said grabbing Tomoyo's arm and running to the game stands

"Syaoran that's the girl you bumped before." Eriol whispered

"Who is that girl Melin?" Syaoran quizzed

"Oh, that's Sakura Kinomoto. Her daddy's a rich businessman. They're here for summer vacation" Melin informed, " Why you wanna know?"

"I bumped into her before." Syaoran replied

"She doesn't seem rich do she?" Melin commented

"Usually when rich people come down here we call 'em Miss or Sir. But, she told me not to call her that." Syaoran stated

"Yeah, she is different, but happy non-the-less." Melin smiled, " Go win her something and give it to her as an apology."

"Yeah, Syaoran. Come here there are some teddy bears here." Eriol directed Syaoran toward a booth that you had to knock down jars

"Melin! Look what Tomoyo won!" Sakura called as Tomoyo held a fish in a plastic bag and a stuffed giraffe

"Oh how cute!" Melin chirped as she looked at the gold- silver fish

"His name is Kawaii-chan." Tomoyo giggled holding up the fish

"You need any help miss?" Eriol offered as he approached Tomoyo

"Oh, don't call me miss. Tomoyo will be fine. And yes thank you." Tomoyo answered

"Well I'll hold that giraffe for you mis- I mean Tomoyo." Eriol said as he took the giraffe from Tomoyo's arms

"How kind of you." Tomoyo smiled

"Tomoyo has always been good at games." Sakura sighed

"Oh don't be jealous." Tomoyo laughed

"Scuz' me miss. But, I'm sorry for bumping into you and as an apology here." Syaoran said with a faint blush on his cheeks as he handed her a stuffed Teddy bear

"Oh thank you so much. But, I thought I told you don't call me miss." Sakura grinned recalling she and Syaoran bumped into each other.

"Then, may I ask what to call you miss?" Syaoran wondered

"Sakura. Just Sakura." Sakura replied as she took the bear from his arms

"Now then, let's get a move on there are plenty rides we ain't ridden yet." Melin exclaimed, " We'll catch up with you boys later."

"Bye!" Sakura waved as she ran up to Melin with Tomoyo at her heels.

After a few hours later, The girls had been on all the roller coasters and a few of the other rides. They went on half the rides ore than once and were bursting with excitement. But, it was getting late and they had to go.

"Whaddya mean your parent's have no curfew?" Sakura exclaimed

"My parent's dun really care how late I get in as long as I do some chores" Melin replied

"No curfew. But chores? I dunno if that's such a good deal." Tomoyo admitted

"What you girls jabbering about?" Syaoran demanded

"Chill Syaoran, we was only talking about curfews and stuff. I'm gunna walk them home you come?" Melin pondered

"I guess." Syaoran sighed

"Course we will!" Eriol beamed

After a few minutes they arrived at the house and they were saying their good-byes.

"So I was wonderin' miss, if you'd like to eat out with me tomorrow?" Syaoran asked

"You mean like a date?" Sakura quizzed

"Well…yeah" Syaoran replied as he blushed

"Well, I dunno if I could go out with someone who won't call me by my name." Sakura replied

"Sorry mis- I mean Sakura." Syaoran apologized

"And I barely know you." Sakura continued

"You could get to know me by eating out with me." Syaoran suggested

"My brother won't approve." Sakura sighed

"So you don't wanna go?" Syaoran pondered as he looked down

"Don't kid yourself," Sakura began, as she kissed him on the cheek, " I live to make him mad. Pick me up at 6" And with that walked to the front door

"I'd love to go out!" Tomoyo squealed hugging Eriol, " Talk to you later!"

-end-

Miyuki: END! I think that was long right? Yeah well…Syaoran is not so mean in this story he's more like bashful and laid back ya know! And Eriol is his normal mysteriously charming self. BTW: no magic in this story just to make it clear

I LIKE REVEIWS!

Remember I want at least 5 reviews before I update.


	3. Date

Think of me Chapter 3: Date 

YAY!1 Chapter 3! BE PROUD OF ME! Okay well, As I said before, yet I doubt some of you saw it NO MAGIC IN THIS STORY! Just making sure you know. I should give Melin a guy, she seems so left out… I think I will do that.

"…" Talking

'…' thinking

(…) my addins

-…- Location

Miyuki: Thanks for what reviews I got. It is appreciated.

- Kinomoto's-

"So you have a date with that life guard!" Sakura exclaimed as she went through the clothes in her armoire

"Yes! He's Syaoran's friend!" Tomoyo smiled as she picked up some clothes

"Syaoran asked me out, too. He'll be here at 6." Sakura said as she placed a shirt in front of her, " What you think?"

"Eriol should be here around then. No that top." Tomoyo replied then picked up a dress, "Try this."

"We'll tell Papa and Touya we're going out with Melin and her cousins." Sakura decided, " Oh! I like this."

"Try that on." Tomoyo insisted as she got up and left the room.

"What you think?" Sakura asked as she opened the door a few minutes later. She was wearing a light green dress with dark green straps. It had a design of flowers but they were all green. Her auburn hair was left down and she wore a bit of lip gloss.

"You look good!" Tomoyo complemented. "And me?" She wore a plain cream dress with a purple knit sweater that ended mid-way down her ribs. It had one big darker purple button. Her hair was in a half ponytail.

"Great! Let's go tell Papa now." Sakura chirped as she and Tomoyo ran down the steps to the Study where her father usually was, "Papa!"

"Good evening Sakura, Tomoyo." Fujitaka greeted looking up from the various papers on his desk

"Tomoyo and I are going out with our friend, Melin, and some of her cousins. Is that okay?" Sakura wondered as she peered into the office

"Yes, yes as long as you're back by 11." Fujitaka replied as her turned his head back down toward his papers and waved them off.

"Thanks Papa!" Sakura chirped then shut the door.

"Opps. I left my purse in your room. Let's go get it." Tomoyo exclaimed then grabbed Sakura's arm and ran up the stairs.

When they entered the room Tomoyo searched the floor for her purse. Until, she finally found it under Sakura's bed. By the time Tomoyo stood up both Tomoyo and Sakura heard a reeve (you know that broooom sound motorcycle's make) sound of a bike. They both ran out onto Sakura's balcony to see what it was, only to see 2 boys sitting on two motorcycles.

"Yo. You girls coming or what?" Syaoran yelled looking up from his bike

"We'll be down in just a second." Tomoyo shouted. Then, she and Sakura went down the stairs and out the front door.

"Where are we going to sit?" Sakura asked only to hear the two boys chuckle

"You guys can sit on the back." Eriol answered giving a brilliant smile

"We'll fall off!" Tomoyo exclaimed as she walked toward Eriol

"Then hold on." Syaoran smirked as he motioned Sakura to come

"We've never ridden anything like this before." Tomoyo said nervously as she sat down behind Eriol

"Is this even safe?" Sakura questioned as she did the same

"Just hold on to me and only let go when we stop." Syaoran advised as he began to reeve up the bike again

"See you later Syaoran!" Eriol said as he began to drive off in a different direction

"Hold on tight. We're gunna go." Syaoran stated as he began to drive

"Oh!" Sakura muttered as she tightened her grasp around his waist

"Heyy, not that tight!" Syaoran gasped

"Sorry." Sakura apologized as she loosened her grasp slightly

Sakura and Syaoran drove for a few minutes until they reached a small restaurant. It was very antique looking since the outside had many plants and the bricks looked very old.

"How cute." Sakura smiled as she leaped off the bike.

"Not bad for you're first bike ride." Syaoran commented as he cracked his back

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I held on too tight." Sakura frowned as she watched him

"It's alright. Some people could have just fell off or brake my back" Syaoran assured

"What is this place?" Sakura quizzed

"Its called Olive. It's an Italian place" Syaoran answered as he opened the door for Sakura to enter, then entered himself

"Heyy Syaoran what can I make for you?" a girl pondered, " Oh! Such a terribly cute girl. You on-a date?"

"Hey, Rika. This is Sakura. Can we get a table?" Syaoran said in a bored tone

"So, you are on a date. Does your mother know? How about your sisters?" Rika teased as she led them to a table and handed them some menus

"Shut up Rika. I'll have a coke and the usual" Syaoran ordered

"Oh, I'll have uh… Strawberry smoothie and… … whatever he's having." Sakura smiled

"Okay, two orders of spaghetti coming right up." Rika nodded and left.

"So why did your family come here?" Syaoran wondered

"Oh, to be truthful no idea. My dad found it. I originally wanted to go to California or something." Sakura answered as she put her napkin on her lap, then added, "But, I think know I'm happy I came."

"Great. I know this place is small but, it's really a great place." Syaoran sighed, "Nothing much happens here but, I think that's why it's so relaxing."

"So what school do you go to?" Sakura quizzed

"Just this public school. It's really not that good." Syaoran said as he glanced out the window.

"Well, I go to this boring private school." Sakura admitted, " It's an all girls school."

"That's gotta be annoying" Syaoran commented

"It was." Sakura agreed

"Here's your food and drinks" Rika served as she placed the plates on the table, "Enjoy the food. Oh and Syaoran, behave."

"Behave?" Sakura repeated lifting a brow

"She's just teasing me." Syaoran insisted as he picked up his fork," Hurry up I wanna show you something after dinner."

"Alright" Sakura said with curiosity

"It's a surprise and I know you'll love it." Syaoran promised

With that Sakura and Syaoran ate together in a comfortable silence. Occasionally commenting on the meal or even complementing each other (aww..) When the meal was finished Rika cleared up their plates as Syaoran declined the dessert and dropped some money on the table.

"If we leave now we'll just make it." Syaoran stated as he opened the door to let Sakura out first then himself

"Make what?" Sakura asked as Syaoran grabbed her arm and began pulling her away from his motorcycle, "Don't we need to get there?"

"Yes. Just not that way." Syaoran replied mysteriously as he led Sakura around the restaurant and up a ladder to the top of it.

"What are we-" Sakura began as she followed him

"Just shut your eyes and I'll move you where you need to be." Syaoran directed as Sakura followed his directions. He led her to the edge of the roof and faced her out. Once there he stood next to her and said, "Open your eyes."

"What are yo- Oh my God! This is beautiful" Sakura awed as she looked at the sunset. It looked even better because she could see the ocean reflecting the sunlight and all the different colors of blue, purple, pink, orange, and yellow swirled in the sky.

"Do you like it?" Syaoran pondered as he turned to face her

"It's marvelous. Thank you for showing me!" Sakura chirped then engulfed him in a warm hug.

"I'm glad." Syaoran whispered, " We should leave"

"No, it's not done yet." Sakura shook her head, " I'd love to paint this."

"You paint?" Syaoran wondered as he raised a brow

"Yes," Sakura informed not moving her head from the beautiful scene, "My family says I'm rather talented at it. But, I barely have time to with my schedule."

"What do you do?" Syaoran questioned

"Well I after school, I do my homework, then I classical dance classes, next I would have flute or piano practice, then I'd eat dinner with the family, after dinner we'd spend some time together in the living room reading, and if I'm not too tired I'll paint. But, I'm always so tired." Sakura listed as she turned to look into his eyes.

"My, that is a lot." Syaoran agreed

"Your different then the other guys I've met. Not one has ever asked what I do." said Sakura

"Well, outta all the rich people here I've meet you're the kindest and the most carefree…" Syaoran paused then added, "and the prettiest."

"Why, thank you kindly." Sakura giggled as she hugged him again.

"Your very welcome." Syaoran smiled as he took in the smell of her hair

"Oh no!" Sakura exclaimed as she let go from the hug and faced the sky, " Look's like we missed the best part…"

"I'll take you back here again I promise." Syaoran swore

"Thank you." Sakura thanked

"Come, let's go now." Syaoran suggested

"Alright." Sakura nodded as she went down the ladder and Syaoran went after her

"Hop on." Syaoran smirked when he saw Sakura give him a nervous look as she walked toward the motorcycle

"I suppose." Sakura stuttered as she sat behind him and put her arms around his waist

"And we're off." Syaoran commented as he reeved the bike. After a few minutes Syaoran stopped, " You okay"

"Yeah fine." Sakura nodded

"Then can you um let go?" Syaoran asked

"Oh I'm sorry." Sakura giggled nervously as she let go and got off the bike.

"Can I see you again?" Syaoran wondered

"Yeah, yeah I'd really like that" Sakura smiled as Syaoran got off of his bike

"How about Friday?" Syaoran suggested

"That should be fine" Sakura agreed, " Bye!"

"Wait!" Syaoran called

"Yes?" Sakura replied

"I was wonderin-" Syaoran began and started to blush

"Are you expecting a kiss on the first date? There are kind of rules against that" Sakura interrupted

"Uhm.. eh.. well. Uhh…" Syaoran muttered

"I suppose a peck would be fine right?" Sakura smiled as she turned toward him and kissed him lightly on the side of his left cheek close to the mouth, "See you Friday." Then she opened the front door of her house, entered, and then shut the door behind her with a smile on her face.

All Syaoran could do was stand there in awe. She was so good at making him think one thing and doing it anyway. He thought of how she kissed him. It was so gentle and light. He seemed to be frozen there as the thoughts ran through his head.

-end-

Miyuki: Yeah.. I wasn't about to follow Tomoyo and Eriol I mean Sakura and Syaoran are the main thing here. But, don't worry I'm taking someone's drowning idea into mind for later.

I hoped you enjoyed that. This took me longer than the others to write. Weird if you ask me, whatever. PLEASE REVIEW! I'd simply love it if you would do so.


	4. SPILL IT!

Think of me 

Chapter 4:Spill it!

HEYY! How ya'll been doing? Well school jus started 4 me so I'll try to update as soon as possible! I promise! Yeah Melin will get a guy in either this chapter or the next. It'll probelly take me longer to type though, because I'm trying to type properly. Don't even ask.

"…" Talking

'…' thinking

(…) my addins

-…- Location

Miyuki: Yo ya'll! New chapter up! w00t! thanks for the reviews they are still, and always appreciated.

-Sakura's house-

"Sakura what are you doing home so soon?" Fujitaka asked as he looked up from his dinner

"How many boys were there?" Touya demanded

"Chill out Touya." Sakura said simply as she skipped passed them to the stairs

"What's with her?" Touya quizzed

"She's too much like her mother, I can't tell…" Fujitaka sighed as he took a bite of his dinner

"Was mom really as crazy as her?" Touya asked picking pieces of food off of his plate

"Sakura's not crazy… more like… unique." Fujitaka defended

"Whatever." Touya muttered as he scoped a pile of rice in his mouth

-Sakura's room-

"Oh I can't believe myself!" Sakura exclaimed as she sat down with her back leaning against her door

"SAKURA! Let me in!" Tomoyo shouted as she tried to brake down the door

"Oi! Tomoyo!" Sakura screamed as she jumped up and opened the door.

"Well, what happened!" Tomoyo demanded as she entered Sakura's room and shut the door behind her

"You tell me first!" Sakura denied as she sat on her bed

"Fine. Well, Eriol took me to this shore side restaurant. It was really cute and I had the most lovely fish fried in this sauce, it didn't look to great when they fir-" Tomoyo trailed

"Tomoyo! Keep on subject!" Sakura scolded

"Yes, yes right. Well, he paid for the dinner then we took a nice walk along the beach. OH MY GOD SAKURA! He held my hand! Well, anyway… after we took a nice walk he drove me home on that motorbike, I still don't think it's safe. And he kissed me. Don't get excited it was only on the forehead. But, it was such a sweet gesture!" Tomoyo replied

"He definitely likes you!" Sakura exclaimed

"You think so?" Tomoyo blushed, " well what about your date?"

"My date? Oh well-" Sakura began

"DATE! I heard date definitely heard it." Touya yelled as he rushed into the room

"We didn't say date." Sakura quickly stated

"Then what did you say? MATE! HOLY CRAP!" Touya shouted

"No, no. By the way… crap isn't holy." Tomoyo sighed

"THEN WHAT IN GOD'S NAME DID YOU SAY!" Touya hollered

"Uhh.. Ha.. Hate! Yes HATE!" Sakura replied

"Oh, well then… that's a different story. HAVE FUN! Later Kaijou" Touya smiled then walked out the door.

"Okay, Touya definitely has some problems.." Sakura sweatdropped as she got up and walked toward her balcony.

"Mmm Hmmm but, he's your brother." Tomoyo reminded

"Yeah, yeah I love my overprotective brother." Sakura giggled as she played with the ivy leaves that were wrapped around her balcony.

"That was pretty random too." Tomoyo exhaled

"Yup." Sakura agreed.

"Wait! We're off subject!" Tomoyo exclaimed

"Wha-huh?" Sakura muttered as she turned around to look at Tomoyo

"Oh, don't give me that! How was your date!" Tomoyo demanded

"Ohh! Silly me. Well, he took me on the motorcycle to this really quaint restaurant. And then we went onto the roof and watched the sunset together. Though we missed some of it. But, he was being a awfully great gentleman." Sakura reported

"How kawaii!" Tomoyo smiled

"I'm going to bed. G'night" Sakura said as she began to push Tomoyo out the door.

"I can tell when I am not wanted." Tomoyo stated dramatically.

"You can?" Sakura teased

"Har, har not funny." Tomoyo grunted as she walked down the hallway to her room.

- Next Day-

"Sakura would you like to go into town? Maybe we'll meet Melin!" Tomoyo suggested

"I think you just want to meet up with Eriol" Sakura egged

"Shut up. I want to check out some of those vintage boutiques around here." Tomoyo defended

"Well, that does sound like fun." Sakura nodded

"YAY! Then I'll get to put together some outfits for you!" Tomoyo said gleefully

-with the boys-

"So you and Sakura had a good date?" Eriol asked

"Yeah, it was really cool." Syaoran answered

"Yo. Syaoran it true?" A guy named Yukio demanded

"What's true?" Syaoran muttered as he turned to Yukio

"You know what I'm talking about, spill it." Yukio continued

"No, I don't." Syaoran defended

"You and that rich Sakura girl." Yukio sighed

"What do you want to know about her?" Syaoran asked

"Well, don't you think it's curious that she would go out with you?" Yukio stated

"Well.." Syaoran began

"See. You do think it's weird. She went to a private school. An all girls private school, to be exact." Yukio reminded

"What does that have to do with anything? Tell me!" Syaoran commanded

"I can't believe your this dense. You were like this first guy she saw. She probelly just thought ' a guy! Oh my gosh!' " Yukio mimicked

"Your just Jealous." Syaoran declared

"Why would that babe go out with someone like you when someone like me is around?" Yukio quizzed

" Shut the fuck up you cocky bas-" Syaoran started

"Syaoran let's go. He's not worth it." Eriol intervened stepping between the two.

"It's probelly the same way with you Eriol and that black hair chick." Yukio persisted

"Listen, Yukio. Your just jealous." Eriol said in a somewhat angry tone

"You guys just lucked out, and that's all." Yukio egged

"You better quit it now, Yukio, or else I can't be held accountable for what I may do." Syaoran threatened as he gritted his teeth

"What could you possibly do?" Yukio chuckled

"This" Syaoran murmured as he grabbed Yukio by the collar of his shirt and raised his arm to punch him

"Syaoran!" Sakura screamed as she stood there with a bag of clothes carelessly dropped on the street. Tomoyo stood behind Sakura with a worried and confused look on her face. Syaoran froze at the sound of her voice.

"That's what I thought. You can't hit me as long as she's around. Women, should, have nothing to do with battles of men." Yukio whispered loud enough for just Syaoran to hear.

"Her being with me doesn't change anything." Syaoran glared then threw a hard punch in Yukio's jaw. This caused Yukio to fall on his back, really hard.

"Syaoran!" Sakura gasped as she ran over to him, " What the hell are you doing!"

"Let's get outta here." Syaoran muttered as he took hold of her hand and began walking

"But, what about that boy." Sakura asked frantically as she turned to look back

"Sakura that kid is bad news. Besides he was talking about you." Syaoran informed as he continued to pull her away, toward her clothes, "Stay away from him."

"If you say so…" Sakura nodded as she turned back around.

"Syaoran are you okay?" Eriol tested as he went to him

"Fine. But, that jerk better not move to quick or else he might just make that worse." Syaoran muttered

"Sakura, your things." Tomoyo stated quietly handing Sakura her bag of clothes

"Sakura, can I have a moment?" Syaoran asked

"Umm… sure." Sakura replied nervously as she and Syaoran moved a few steps away

"Sakura, I'm sorry you had to see that, but you need to know I'm willing to protect you." Syaoran promised as he planted a sweet kiss on her hand.

- the end.-

BWAHAHAHAAH!

Miyuki: heyy… how come noone feels like reviewing? Assholes… JUST KIDDING! But, can I have some input? A review would b nice


	5. Kiss and tel TOUYA fuck

Think of me 

Chapter 5: Can I kiss you?

GAHHH! I bet you already have an idea what this is about. Mmm so I guess I'll play with your heads so you won't BWAHAHAHAHH! I so evil! But, that is why I'm your favorite Miyuki-chan right? RIGHT! Just say yes and the story shall continue.

"…" Talking

'…' thinking

(…) my addins

-…- Location

Miyuki: Yo yo! Yes have you all been noticing how much more I've been updating? Well I hope you have cus I'm doing this for you guys.

- a few blocks away from Sakura's house-

"So are you okay?" Syaoran asked as he walked with Sakura back to her home. Eriol and Tomoyo ha stayed behind both wanting to shop a bit more.

"Yeah…um.. thanks for you know, setting that guy straight." Sakura thanked

"He deserved it. A really jerk that guy." Syaoran mentioned, " he thinks he can have anything he wants because he name literally means 'he who gets what he wants'"

"So really arrogant and cocky?" Sakura asked

"Oh yeah!" Syaoran exclaimed

"Haha." Sakura giggled

"Oh, yeah I was wondering would you like to go out tomorrow." Syaoran quizzed

"I'd love to!" Sakura smiled as she turned to face Syaoran

"Great!" Syaoran grinned

"Well, that's my house." Sakura murmured as she stopped walking.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow?" Syaoran wondered

"Of course!" Sakura nodded as she gave him a hug, "Anything special I should wear?"

"Uhm, go with something… beach-y-ish." Syaoran replied sheepishly

"Haha! Right. Beach-y-ish. Your so cute." Sakura laughed as she opened her door.

"I wonder if she meant cute in a good way… or you're such a little kid." Syaoran sighed as he began to leave

-3 hours later-

"Sakura! Sakura!" Tomoyo sang as she walked into Sakura's room

"What?" Sakura asked only to be replied by a dreamy look on Tomoyo's face.

"What is it? What happened! TELL ME!" Sakura demanded excitedly

"It's Eriol!" Tomoyo said dreamily

"Tell me, what did he do?" Sakura continued to ask excitedly

"He kissed me! On the lips!" Tomoyo smiled

"Oh, Tomoyo! How was it?" Sakura wondered

"What you've never kissed someone before?" Tomoyo pondered only to receive a look that meant, no duh, on Sakura's face.

"Oh… yeah… right. Well it was like amazing." Tomoyo described, " Like… heaven."

"Oh great… it sounds just like how much you like my Vanilla cake." Sakura stated slightly annoyed

"Sakura, chances are you'll get your first kiss soon. Who knows, maybe by Syaoran." Tomoyo teased

"Shut up Tomoyo! Leave me alone." Sakura yelled

"C'mon you can't tell me you don't want it to be him!" Tomoyo egged on

"Well, I do. I just don't want to get my hopes up." Sakura gave in

"See Sakura you just can't lie to me." Tomoyo grinned

"Oh, shut up." Sakura giggled as she pushed Tomoyo Out of her room.

"Wait Wait!" Tomoyo screamed as she slid on the ground and hit her head against Sakura's now shut door, "OWWWW! Sakura!"

Her only reply was Sakura's cracking up inside, then a bang which was of Sakura falling on the floor, laughing.

"Lemme back in! COME ON!" Tomoyo begged as she banged on the door

"YOU DESERVE THIS!" Sakura shouted still laughing

"I still need to ask you a question!" Tomoyo whinned

"BAHAHAH! YOUR NOT COMING IN!" Sakura continued

"WHAT HAPPENED BETWEEN YOU AND SYAORAN!" Tomoyo hollered as loud as she could, which was a very bad idea.

"Between Sakura and who now?" Questioned the voice of Touya with a look of flippin' pissed off-ness on his face

'Oh shit.' Thought Sakura as she slowly opened her door to meet the ice cold gaze of her brother.

How could something that seemed to be going so well, go so bad?

-end-

Mohala: yes short. I KNOW! I promise next one will be really long. Okay? I AM SORRY!

But, tell me what you thought of this anyway! Kay thanks bye.

Btw: REVEIWS ARE GOOD SIGNS OF LOVE


End file.
